


Shadow

by SummerElement



Series: Shadow [1]
Category: Original Work, 原创作品
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, 性行为, 青少年, 高中生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerElement/pseuds/SummerElement
Summary: 这是发生在一所重点高中的，两个男生的故事。
Relationships: 方正林/陆铭轩
Series: Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774738





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> ❗阅读前注意：这是一个虚构的故事，虽然里面有真实的部分，但仍有虚构的成分，请不要尝试文中出现的任何性行为以及动作，未成年学生请注意手淫对学习生活的影响；进行性行为时请务必确保已经正确佩戴并使用安全套；有些学校可能不允许早恋行为的发生，该小说可能不适用于你所在的学校，请遵循校规的指导。

我认识他是在高二。

他就在我的隔壁班——隔壁几个班吧，我也记不太清楚，总之我时常能碰见他。他的穿着与他人有些许不同——我也说不清是哪里不同，总之就是有些怪怪的。他总穿着黑色的短袖连帽衫，刚过膝盖的黑色短裤，中筒黑袜和一双鞋跟很厚的黑色皮制运动鞋。一来二去见多了也就稍微记得有这么个人了。但我俩没有什么交集，恐怕他对我都不会有任何印象，毕竟我不是那种很出名的人，但在班上还算有些存在感。我在高一的兵乓球班见过他，在高二的羽毛球班又见到了他。

在本学期第2节真正户外的体育课上，由于诡异的安排人数是七人，另外6位都是女生，我落单了，在某个时刻我的目光四处漂移的时候瞟到了他，他也正看到了我，于是我们四目相对了，他的眼神有些微妙，像是在对我说：我们一组吧！鉴于此，我便不假思索地向他走去了。这便开始了我们的第一次认识。

“你好，我是六班的方正麟（大概的汉字是这样，毕竟当时的我还没确切知道他的名字）。”他笑着对我说。

“你好，我是4班的陆明轩，我接上了他的话。

在体育课找到了伴，着实让我松了一口气，不至于以后体育课上尴尬。我和他便开始练习今天的基础课程。他看来是个老手，打球的动作和姿势都很熟练，他倒也和我说明了，着实让我有些感动，毕竟之前遇到过几个嫌我菜不肯教我的高手。那天体育课过得还算愉快，看起来我的运动细胞在我正常作息的情况下也没那么糟糕。

上课时偶尔发个呆或者认真听课，晚自习时勤奋写作业，时光不一会儿就过去了。到了周五，学校因为某些缘故，暂时不开图书馆的自习室，大多数人都选择回宿舍写作业了。我自知我的自控力在宿舍不强，便提着书包连着作业，到了宿舍楼下的那多年来几乎没几人用过的小自习室，果不其然它开着，里面空无一人，甚至灯都没开。一个阿姨匆匆经过说：“今天开的！”我便进去了——这时天还不算黑，我还能找到藏匿在门后面的灯光按钮，打开了它们，我好奇的试了试那里摆放着一台有些老旧的电视机，几经尝试打不开便只得作罢了，挑了个第一排的座位——我梦寐以求却在抽座位中从来不中的位置，坐了下来开始写作业。


End file.
